Singela Pergunta
by D. Sue
Summary: "Byakuya-sama, kidous não poluem o ar?" - ByaxHisa, oneshot, shortfic.


Yo, minna-sama! Venho aqui com mais uma fanfic de Bleach para vocês! Espero que gostem...

Agradecimento especial a Yuuki-chan que foi a primeira pessoa que leu e deu sua opinião, e a Naia-chan, que inclusive se dispôs a betar para mim!

Tenham uma boa leitura!

* * *

Disclaimer: Bleach pertence a Kubo Tite.

Summary: "Byakuya-sama, kidous não poluem o ar?".  
[ByaxHisa], [Oneshot].

* * *

Singela Pergunta

.

.

.

Tinha certeza que já era madrugada quando adentrou o território dos Kuchiki, mas interessou-lhe que alguém o estivesse esperando chegar – ainda que não pudesse. Franziu o cenho e caminhou até ela, que o recebeu com o tímido sorriso que costumava usar.

- Okaerinasai, Byakuya-sama.

- O que ainda faz acordada a essa hora? – indagou-lhe em tom repreensivo, que a fez se encolher por um momento e baixar a cabeça.

- Gomen nasai... Eu não consegui dormir...

- Tem algo no quarto lhe incomodando? – perguntou; a expressão suavizada com a explicação – Sabe que os criados estão a seu serviço, devia ter falado com algum deles.

- Não, não há nada no quarto me incomodando, mas é que... – interrompeu-se quando tossiu algumas vezes, o que novamente deixou o marido com a expressão rígida, mas que por hora não havia sido nada grave. – Gomen nasai...

- Vamos sair do sereno.

- Sim...

Vendo que seria complicado deixá-la andando por si mesma, pegou-a nas costas e caminhou silenciosamente até a porta do quarto, onde finalmente a desceu.

- Eu não queria ser um incômodo tão grande. – ouviu-a falar num muxoxo, e quando abriu as portas do cômodo para se virar e mandá-la entrar, viu algo que nunca tinha visto: Hisana estava de "bico".

Um tanto surpreso com o modo infantil de sua esposa se portar, soergueu a sobrancelha e ficou observando. Hisana adentrou o cômodo e se sentou sobre seu futon, estava com sono e não conseguia dormir.

- Ainda tem algo a incomodando fora o fato de eu tê-la carregado até aqui?

- Na verdade... – desfez logo a expressão, olhando para o teto como se tentasse lembrar. – Ah, sim! Eu tenho uma dúvida...

Ele então entrou no quarto fechando as portas e se sentou próximo a ela, quando ela finalmente soltou:

- Byakuya-sama, kidous não poluem o ar?

Aquela pergunta era realmente diferente de algo que ele esperasse, tanto que parou por alguns segundos para pensar ante os olhos brilhantes de expectativa com os quais sua esposa o fitava.

- Tudo aqui na Soul Society tem como matéria prima partículas espirituais, até mesmo o ar. – começou a explicação, mas quando olhou para sua esposa, ela parecia já carregar outra dúvida consigo. – O que foi?

- Se tudo que nós somos e temos são partículas espirituais, como eu tenho tantos materiais diferentes de tantas cores diferentes?

O Kuchiki então franziu o cenho pensativo. "De onde ela anda tirando essas perguntas?", e o pior: "Por que eu não me recordo de ter pesquisado sobre isso?". Fitou à esposa de soslaio, o brilho quase infantil presente nos olhos dela indicavam a confiança que estava depositando nele para acabar com esse mistério - e ele _não podia_ falhar com ela.

Um bocejo reprimido então o tirou de sua reflexão e o fez olhar para Hisana, que já coçava os olhos.

- Vá dormir. Amanhã eu sanarei todas as suas dúvidas.

- Arigatou... E oyasuminasai, Byakuya-sama. – dito isso, despiu-se de seu haori e o colocou sobre o cobertor, deitando-se sobre o futon e adormecendo rapidamente.

- Oyasumi. – permitiu-se dizer, levantando-se para sair do cômodo e ir à biblioteca da mansão pesquisar, queria ter todas as respostas quando ela o visse naquele dia.

Passou o resto da madrugada procurando por títulos – alguns cujos autores eram próprios do clã Kuchiki – mas nada encontrou a respeito da possível poluição ou da origem de diferentes materiais provindas de partículas espirituais. Aliás, na maioria dos livros que havia procurado, só havia encontrado sobre a história da própria nobreza e sobre a filosofia que determinava o comportamento dos membros do clã.

Deixando cada livro em seu devido lugar – só o fazia por não gostar que os criados entrassem com frequência na biblioteca -, saiu do cômodo e de casa, tentaria alguma coisa na biblioteca da Seireitei. Usou de shunpo e logo se encontrou à frente da grande construção, onde passou toda a manhã pesquisando.

Quando caminhava então para a sessão reservada onde passaria o horário de almoço procurando pelas respostas, Byakuya sentiu uma pessoa se aproximar. Era Hisana; vestida com um lindo kimono branco e um haori combinando com o obi cor-de-rosa. A mulher parou ofegante fronte a ele e se abaixou para recuperar o fôlego, comportamento que seria totalmente rude para com um nobre, mas que ainda assim ele aceitava vindo dela.

- Por que veio tão longe? – indagou. Ambos sabiam que ela não estava em condições para fazer longos percursos, ainda mais correndo.

- Porque... – pausou para recuperar o fôlego de uma vez – Porque eu acho que encontrei as respostas, Byakuya-sama! – disse animada para a surpresa do marido.

Guiando-a para um canto mais afastado dos outros que estavam ali, indicou uma cadeira para que ela se sentasse e Hisana assim o fez.

- Onde as encontrou?

- Eu... Fiquei pensando sobre isso... – confessou debilmente, fazendo-o franzir o cenho.

Suspirou, achava um tanto surreal Hisana tirar perguntas do nada e respondê-las da mesma forma, ainda mais quando ele não havia encontrado nada que falasse a respeito do que ela queria saber, nem nos arquivos do clã Kuchiki e nem na biblioteca da Seireitei.

Mesmo assim, Hisana o havia seguido até ali de alguma forma apenas para expor esses pensamentos, daria a ela pelo menos a chance de falar.

- O que você concluiu?

- Quando Byakuya-sama explicou sobre o ar ser composto de partículas espirituais, eu pensei que os kidous poluem o ar sim, porque os kidous são feitos para se destruir corpos compostos por partículas espirituais, não são? Então eles destroem o ar também, não destroem?

"Como..." como alguém que saíra de Rukongai podia desenvolver uma teoria dessas sobre algo com o qual nem nobres haviam se preocupado?

- Estou errada? – perguntou timidamente com a voz doce que ele tanto apreciava ouvir.

- Talvez... Esteja certa. – respondeu, para a alegria dela.

Com os olhos brilhando, Hisana passou à próxima questão:

- E eu ouvi uma vez que aqui, as cores do céu, o ar, tudo lembra um pouco o mundo dos humanos... Então eu fiquei pensando... – pôs o indicador sobre o queixo e olhou para o teto, tentando se lembrar de como colocar as palavras. – Talvez alguém aqui que pudesse controlar as partículas espirituais quisesse o céu daqui parecido com o céu do mundo humanos, ou o contrário... Talvez tudo que tenhamos aqui seja a retratação do que uma vez nós tivemos lá, ou tudo o que se tem lá é o retrato do que nós temos aqui...

Vendo por um instante a expressão incrédula do marido, a mulher se encolheu um pouco, fazendo a mesma pergunta de antes e no mesmo tom:

- Estou errada?

- Talvez... Esteja certa. – deu-lhe a mesma resposta, fazendo-a entregar-lhe um belo sorriso.

.

Já fazia cento e cinquenta anos desde quando havia tido aquela estranha conversa com sua falecida esposa e nem pensava mais sobre aquilo, andava ocupado demais e só conseguia acender os incensos a ela quando lhe sobrava um tempo.

Naquele dia em especial, cuidava dos relatórios atrasados de seu vice quando viu um ser com menos de um metro adentrar sua sala, era sua sobrinha infanta que coçava os olhos grandes com as pequenas mãos. Antes que pudesse lhe perguntar o que por acaso fazia ali, a garota se aproximou timidamente dele e olhando em seus olhos, perguntou com inocência:

- Byakuya-oji-sama, kidous não poluem o ar?

Talvez, talvez ele tivesse a resposta para aquela pergunta.

* * *

Owari!

Bem curtinha, espero que tenham gostado...

Reviews? .-.


End file.
